<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balls to You by DomVirge (RonniRotten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773914">Balls to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge'>DomVirge (RonniRotten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Sides [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bellybutton play, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dom!Remus, Dom!Virgil, Hemipenis, Impact Play, Multi, Nipple Torture, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Threats, Threesome, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ball fucking, do not copy to other sites, post-op trans genitalia, sub!Remus, sub!janus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Sides [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balls to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being a snake meant that Janus had a unique anatomy. Now having two dicks is wonderful in a poly relationship that involves sex, but his partners almost never gave them both attention at once. But he adored how they used him all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ropes around his wrists and ankles burned his skin when he struggled, but he thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. His darling spiderling straddled his waist in nothing more than his hoodie, unzipped to reveal the scars on his lower abdomen and that he wasn't binding, and holding a riding crop. Virgil was blocking his view of his duke who was situated between his legs, and he both loved and loathed the uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, so weak and pathetic, spread for us like a good pet!" Virgil cooed and tapped the crop against his palm, "Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have some idea, Master. You're gracing my unworthy belly with your slick," Janus responded airily before letting out a sharp groan. Remus was having fun too! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw! Your cute dicks are blushy and twitchy!" ey teased and squeezed Janus' balls again, roughly, ripping another groan from deep in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our little serpent likes it when I torture his balls!" Remus giggled, "He could probably cum from it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you permit me, Your Grace!" Janus whined just before Virgil brought the riding crop down on his right nipple. He wouldn't admit that it was a mix of the pain, the taunting, and the adoration he felt that could bring him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need my permission too, slut," Virgil sneered and struck the hardening bud again. At the same time, Remus held up his balls and slapped them, hard. Janus whimpered, straining against the ropes, and nodded, fully aware of who he was dealing with and how very poorly he was keeping his head above water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're so full!" Remus taunted and tied a silky ribbon around the base of his sac, "The only way you can cum is with your cocks sandwiched between two sets of tits! And I'm enjoying the way Scare Bear's ass wiggles!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm you can touch, Puppy. This slut can watch you get me off and get you off instead," Virgil jerred and set the crop aside. He reached down to pinch and roll the abused nipple, lifting his hips just so and swaying to tease his Pup. Remus licked eir lips as Janus moaned and wailed, both cocks pulsing adorably. Remus wanted to hear more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus pouted when Remus let go of his aching nuts, missing the harsh treatment already. But then he got to witness Virgil moaning and arching, letting his hoodie fall away from his chest, and fluttering his eyes shut. Janus wanted to be the reason for that reaction and drank in the sight of his dom bouncing over him, making his tits jiggle and his neo-cock bounce as he let Remus do whatever ey were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck, Puppy!"  Virgil groaned and rolled his hips back, "Eat this cunt like you'll never taste it again!" He cried out and rolled his hips as Remus lapped at his folds with more vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That tongue laved between those folds, fucking into that drenched hole while Remus sucked on whatever skin eir mouth could reach. The slick ey got to drink down was almost as delicious as those walls pulsing around em. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master, please let me help Remus," Janus gasped, "Please let me taste you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil let out a whine as Remus went lower and teased his cock, sucking the shaft roughly. Ey brought eir fingers to Virgil's hole and roughly fucked into him with three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil cried out and came, coating those fingers with slick. He moved away from Janus as soon as Remus pulled away. Remus sucked on eir fingers and made eye contact with poor Janus, teasing him more while Virgil recovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what would be fun?" Remus mused and wiggled eir spit-coated fingers next to eir face in thought. Janus swallowed thickly while Virgil smirked wickedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seeing your sac break and your balls rupture inside me. That way I can have all the cum and Scare Bear would have to lick it out of me!" Remus cheered and shimmied impishly. Ey reached down and stroked Janus' cocks, pulling a deliciously pained groan from him, and spread emself between Janus' legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus lifted his head only to see Remus' wicked smile and oozing, spread cunt. He whimpered as Remus grabbed his balls roughly and slapped them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! It might just be fun to fuck myself on these!" Remus teased and scooted closer, "They'll stretch me good enough for your cock–and they're so heavy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil's eyes were locked on the display as Remus sank onto those balls with a grunt. Ey flipped eir hair and gyrated eir hips, making sure Janus could really feel eir hot, pulsing walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget your cocks!" Remus laughed and rolled eir hips, "I wanna get off on your nuts every time!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want help with that?" Virgil hummed as he crawled behind Remus and cupped eir bouncing tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you're the one helping!" Remus giggled as eir breathing became more shallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I? The only thing better than watching my big tiddy goth babe fuck emself on a pathetic painslut's nuts, is making sure ey cum hard enough to scream," Virgil purred and dipped his head to kiss and suck eir neck. Remus kept moving, tilting eir head for him and letting out a soft moan as he marked em. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! And how are you gonna do that?" Remus panted. Ey were enjoying the way Janus stretched em, teasing eir sensitive opening with his hot heavy sac. Virgil pinched eir nipples and tugged, just to torture his enby and get eir attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can suck your tits til they're just as heavy and full as your toy, full of a sweeter white treat," Virgil purred and licked the hickey he left on eir neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or I could just return the favor and eat your cunt while you fuck yourself, suck your little cock til you burst and quake and scream." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, as long as you use your tongue, I'll cum for you, Master!" Remus gasped, slamming into Janus' hips and making him writhe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a dirty Puppy!" Virgil cooed and tugged Remus' nipples once more before sliding his hands down eir body to eir little cock. Remus whined as eir cunt tightened around poor Janus. Janus bit his lip as tears welled in his eyes. This was hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're taking him so well, Puppy, like a good slut," Virgil purred and ran his tongue over and around Remus' stiff nipple, "God you have no idea how sexy you look right now, nearing the end but not slowing—You have such great tits, jiggling and bouncing like this—mm I love knowing how hard you're going." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank—Thank you, Master!" Remus all but moaned. Virgil smirked and looked at Jan, who was gawking at the display with a spacey expression. Virgil didn't plan on showing any mercy, so he kept eye contact with him and dragged his tongue down from those bouncing boobs to Remus' belly. He placed a wet kiss next to Remus' navel and winked at Janus before he dipped his tongue into eir belly button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cried out and arched eir back as Virgil licked em and fucked into eir navel with that tongue. Ey were losing eir rhythm, squeezing Janus' sac as ey neared eir climax. Janus was in hell, desperate to cum but unable to, overstimulated by the cooling slick on his belly and the hot pressure on his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil paused to spit on Remus' belly before massaging it in with his tongue in wide circles. He grabbed those tits to hold them still and licked a stripe up his body to eir lips. Instead of kissing Remus, like ey expected, Virgil let go of eir chest and mumbled against eir lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me, slut." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For good measure he slapped Remus' little cock and grinned as Remus spasmed and screamed, clamping around Janus and coating him with slick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good, Puppy," Virgil mumbled against eir parted lips, "Are you ready for more?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Remus grabbed the back of his head and dragged him into a searing kiss, falling on the sheets. Virgil happily kissed back, licking into eir mouth while Remus' hands roamed down his back to his ass and lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stared, too aroused to think. His cocks were pulsing, desperate for some attention. His own attention was on his lovers, grinding on each other and moaning so sweetly. And then Remus bucked eir hips and spread Virgil's lips to give Janus a peek at the two drenched holes he could fill. They were twitching and creamy and so delectable. He couldn't take his painful hard-ons any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master! Your Grace!" Janus whined and pulled at the ropes holding him to the bed. Virgil broke the kiss and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's right, we can't just leave him like this," Virgil said, making Janus shiver with anticipation, "We shouldn't waste any of your juices." Janus let out a pitiful groan as his partners turned around and laid between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus giggled and lapped at his left ball, wiggling eir ass like a happy puppy. Virgil, on the other hand, kissed the right one before taking it into his mouth, moaning and sucking as he lapped away Remus' mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus writhed, moaning and wailing as his senses were overloaded from the teasing. His blood was boiling and he swore his nuts would be numb before he got a chance at relief. He was going crazy because of these two. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pop</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to be filled up or do you want to save that cum for display? You're the only one risking anything." Virgil asked Remus, who was still licking away eir mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, I wanna be filled. Can I untie the ribbon, Master?" Remus hummed and fluttered eir lashes. Virgil smirked and pulled the ribbon away with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two shared a devious look and moved to either side of poor Janus, who was so close he might explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't get to cum until I'm grabbing at my boyfriend's hair like a desperate slut!" Remus giggled and winked. Janus would have complained about having to watch them tease each other if those two didn't sandwich his cocks between their tits and move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! Someone's excited!" Remus teased as ey bumped nipples with Virgil, rubbing and circling those stiff buds. Virgil loved that treatment while he got to torture Janus, gliding over both cocks with Remus pressing against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who wouldn't be? I'd be so hard right now if you were tit fucking me," Virgil responded, "There's nothing hotter than seeing my enby slut rubbing eir tits on two fat, aching cocks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't seen my boyfriend torturing two big throbbing cocks with his bouncy boobies!" Remus countered, "I wonder what the painslut thinks!" Ey knew Janus was losing his mind, trying to hold back while watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think there's something he might think is hotter," Virgil jeered, and pulled Remus into a filthy kiss, drinking in eir soft moans and licking into eir mouth, claiming it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus groaned as they moved closer to each other, pressing on his cocks. Remus was noisy and it made Janus throb, beads of precum forming on and rolling down his lengths. It certainly didn't help douse the flames under his skin when their kiss became a tongue tango in the open. It ripped a few hungry moans from Virgil that had Remus grabbing him by the hair to bring him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that final cue, Janus released the tense spring coiled in his belly and let out a long cry, bucking wildly as he finally came. White hot seed shot from his lengths, spraying his doms in the face and covering their chests as they continued to kiss. If he weren't still hard and needy, seeing them licking his cum from each other's cheeks while still making out would have made his cocks stand at attention. The languid movements coupled with the obvious cum sliding from one tongue to the other for him to see were more than enough to make Janus’ erections painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Remus purred and pulled away, swallowing eir treat and peeking down at the mess, "Looks like the painslut is ready for more!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So he is. And after seeing you covered in cum I want more too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can ride him together!" Remus cheered, "but I have a request, Master." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you straighten your cock? I want to feel you rubbing against my little cock," Remus pouted sweetly. Virgil got on his knees and smirked, adjusting his cock to make it stand erect, thanks to the implants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been such a good little whore, making me so wet and driving our toy crazy, I think I can do that for you, Pup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus beamed, licked a wet stripe up his cock, and said, "Thank you, Master! You're too generous to a filthy needy whore!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The filthy needy whore is tied up, and ready for the main event," Virgil countered as Remus got up and straddled Janus' left leg, bending his own to loop under it. Virgil untied Janus and mirrored Remus on the right, grabbing Janus' smooth cock roughly. He loved feeling those pulsing veins under that velvety skin, almost as much as Remus loved handling the smooth scales and barbs on the other cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want us to ride you, slut?" Virgil asked condescendingly, making that cock twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master! Please use my cocks to fill you, to make you cum, even if I don't!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beg for it. Tell us how badly you need it," Remus added as ey rubbed the cooling cum on eir chest.  Janus whined and squeezed his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master, Your Grace, please ride me! Please fuck yourselves on my pathetic cocks! I need to feel you pulsing around me, clenching and pulling me into your depths! I need to cum for you, fill you and see you overcome with ecstasy! Please! Please! I'm nothing but a painslut who's overstimulated to the point where I would beg for you to whip me and trap my balls in a vice! Please! All I ask is to watch your gorgeous faces twist in pleasure while you use me! Please, Master! Please, Your Grace!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, spoken like a broken bitch," Virgil hummed and lined up, teasing the head with his cunt, "Can you tell how much of a turn on that was?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can show you!" Remus added and lined up the other cock, rubbing the barbed head against eir drenched folds and shivering. They sank down at the same time and moved to press their bodies together. Three beautiful groans erupted from the bed, one from the wet heat engulfing him, the other two from the deep stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus wiggled eir hips, grinding down on Janus' barbed cock and against Virgil, whimpering as eir most sensitive areas felt eir boyfriends' lengths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You rotten tease!" Virgil scoffed lovingly and pulled Remus into another fiery kiss, rocking his hips to tease eir little cock and fuck himself onto Janus. Remus groaned against Virgil's lips and used eir free leg to pull him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the much needed attention weren't enough to make Janus' head spin and heart swell, seeing his partners in a loving embrace, holding each other close as they shared him, shared such an intimate moment with him, made him want to follow them to the ends of the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move Janus!" Virgil ordered, "You made it this far, now take your prize and break it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it Do it Do it!" Remus whined, "Want it fast and hard enough to watch Master's cock and tiddies bounce!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can feel it instead," Virgil hummed and guided Remus' hands to his chest, "and do whatever you want with them for being such a good Pup." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Thank you, Master!" Remus squealed and kneaded his tits, and then said to Janus, "Get moving painslut or I'll rip one of your dicks off and use it to fuck that pretty bratty face!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A threat like that should have scared him, but Janus was just aroused by the idea of Remus using his throat as a cocksleeve. He moaned and let go of his restraint. He clawed the sheets and bucked wildly, aiming to drive those two as crazy as they were driving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was rocking with each timed thrust, moaning and wailing like a trained whore. Ey kept grinding against Virgil, squeezing his tits and staring hazily into his eyes with eir mouth hanging open and drooling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh fuck! Get your mouth down here!" Virgil ordered Remus, arching his back as he took Janus to the hilt, over and over. He dragged Remus to his breasts, in need of a slobbering puppy to nibble them and play with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harder, slut!" Remus barked at Janus before moaning and lapping at Virgil's chest. Ey were in heaven, getting fucked hard, bumping cocks with Master, and using eir mouth on a pair of tits ey would love to tease forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus rammed his hips up, sweating and dying to make his doms writhing messes. Remus was already past eir limit, but he wanted to break Virgil's proud streak. Master was twitching and making the most delectable of sounds, holding Remus' head in place and glistening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That all you got, bitch?" Virgil grunted, goading him into going faster and harder. Janus didn't need much goading, not when both of his partners were so noisy and putting on quite a show while they tried to milk him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus slammed into them, picking up speed. The sweet sounds of squelching pussy and skin slapping were only overshadowed by Virgil's loud cries and Remus' muffled screaming. Watching them tremble and grind their hips, coating Virgil's surgically planted cock with the slick that Janus all but drove out of them, spurred Janus on. Watching Remus' tits jiggle with every rapid thrust while ey struggled to suckle Virgil, who had his own chest to contend with, made Janus yearn to use his mouth too, but Master and His Grace wouldn't like it if he did that without permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna cum!" Remus screamed, releasing Virgil's chest. Ey thrust back with more vigor and clawed Virgil's thighs, dragging eir nails across his heated skin. Janus knew ey were close, getting tighter and wetter around him. Virgil wasn't far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it! Cum all over the painslut and make him writhe!" Virgil gasped, "But don't pull away until you have a fat load deep inside you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Jay! Virge! Fuck! Fuck—" Remus cried out as eir orgasm washed over em. Ey twitched and spasmed as ey squirted all over eir lovers' cocks. Janus hissed as eir cunt squeezed and pulsed around him, urging him in deeper. Remus wouldn’t get his seed until Virgil was just as wrecked, that was a promise. The poor thing would be sore later, just the way ey liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you look so hot when you cum!" Virgil hissed, "Stroke my cock, Pup, your hands are so good!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What. about. me. Master?" Janus hissed, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust that had Virgil screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good toys—don't—don't speak—unless they're told—Ah!" Virgil panted, gasping when Remus grabbed his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please—please cum on my cock, Master!" Janus begged, "I want to—wanna make you feel good!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil snarled and slapped his tender balls, to remind him who was in charge, that he would obey, and to drive him closer to the edge. It was a dirty trick, but Virgil was losing his rhythm and bucking into Remus' hand. He was shaking and it wouldn't take much to end him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master," Remus whined, overstimulated but still emself, "Your cock is so good, mm, I want it in my cunt and throat and ass!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No—unless—" Remus hummed and reached behind eir dom, rubbing two fingers over his second entrance. Virgil's eyes went wide and his breath hitched as Remus pushed both fingers inside, fucking into him roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil screamed and shook, cumming on Janus' sore cock and shooting a spray of ejaculate fluid from his cock all over Remus' belly. Remus removed eir fingers, and dragged Virgil into yet another kiss, mainly to hide their overstimulated whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus groaned, desperately fucking into them, chasing his own orgasm. He needed more! He wouldn't be able to go for another round, and he wanted to make his doms blissful and happy, so he had to hold back. But now, finally allowed to release in full, he couldn't find it in himself to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus knew that was the problem, like he knew eir Master’s ass needed attention. Ey reached down and yanked Janus' abused nuts, causing him to scream and convulse as he finally came seeing white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil and Remus whined as the rush of cum flooded them. So much hot, sticky sperm filled their pulsing cunts that it seeped from their lips. Remus swore it splattered against eir cervix and the thought of that alone made em cum again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus couldn't handle it, the squeezing was too much for his post-orgasm brain. The last thing he saw before everything faded to black was Virgil guiding Remus away from him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Janus awoke in a different room, his room. He was surprised to find he was in his favorite pajamas, clean, and weighted down on one side. He expected to be sore, that was a given after a scene like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he managed to lift his head and see who or what was on him. His heart swelled at the sight of Remus clinging to him, fast asleep in eir favorite rat onesie, so peaceful and happy. Janus couldn't help but smile and run his fingers through that wild mane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet was nice, but it didn't last. Not when the door creaked open. Virgil was fully dressed and holding a paper pharmacy bag. He smiled at Janus and moved to sit next to him, setting the bag on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened after I came?" Janus asked and stroked Remus' hair, thoroughly at peace and beyond content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus decided ey were done, but ey did help me get off one last time because I was jerking off still. We cleaned you up and brought you here rather than let you sleep on Remus' bed. Then Remus asked me to get Plan B and ointment from the Dragon Witch while ey rubbed aloe on your nuts and showered." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ey ran out?" Janus mused, "We indulge em far too often." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Considering what she wanted in exchange for both, yeah, we really do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did she want?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My first born." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you don't have—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m a spider, and built like you. Why do you think I kept the vagina? You have two sets, I had two. Unlike someone, I can control the flow. She's incubating a web ball of spiders now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's the other parent?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly I don't remember, just that he was a good dancer. I ate him afterwards. Literally. Don't tell Remus, I'm way too tired for another round," Virgil shrugged off his hoodie and stretched his arms above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not a stretch to say that Remus and I are so fortunate to have you taking care of us after every scene," Janus hummed, "Now, why don't you relax and join us? Our cuddle trio is lacking one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil slipped out of his jeans and socks and climbed in next to Janus. He kissed Remus' forehead and then kissed Janus on the lips chastely before pulling the covers over the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have I mentioned that I utterly despise you and want you out of my life?" Janus asked with a wry smirk. Virgil snorted and cuddled up to him, reaching over to touch Remus' arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shush, I love you too, Jay," Virgil grumbled as he fell asleep. Janus took the hint and closed his eyes. He couldn't be in a better place. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>